runescapefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Update:Magic Interface Features
Have you ever wanted to teleport to a location you haven't been to for a while, only to find yourself looking through every icon to find the one you need? Our latest upgrade will put an end to this. The magic interface has a new feature that will enable you arrange your spells by category, and display either combat spells or teleport spells at the top of the interface. The default order will be the current, level-based one. This applies to all magic spell books. The "you are here" button will now mark where you are on the world map, which you can open by clicking on the globe next to the minimap in the top-right-hand corner. This should make it easier for you to plan your journeys, as you’ll have a much clearer idea of your starting point. One idea that came from the forums was to add a new teleport option to the ring of duelling so that it takes you to the Fist of Guthix minigame, and also to make the ring react more quickly when it has been activated. So we did exactly that! Thanks for the idea. We’ve also made a small change to PvP worlds, so now the Teleport Block spell will be available to all players, not just members (although its level and rune requirements will stay the same). Finally, it is now easier to ask gardeners to chop down trees for you, the LootShare radius is larger (and more symmetrical) than before, and Pikkupstix can now enchant the Slayer helmet for use as a Summoning headdress. The full list of this week's patches and fixes is available in the Recent Updates forum. Enjoy these upgrades, and let us know what you think. Mod Fetzki RuneScape Content Team Leader In other news... You can now refill your plant pots from Farming patches even if you have a crop growing on the patch. If you need crushed gemstone, such as in the Fairy Tale Part I quest, you can now get it by smashing opals, jade and red topaz with a hammer. If you completed the Hazeel Cult quest by supporting Hazeel but have lost the Mark of Hazeel, you can now get another one from Clivet. The "Empty" option on pots of bonemeal has been placed below the "Use" option, so that you don't accidentally empty them quite so often. Players are no longer allowed to sit around Fletching and alching things while they're meant to be participating in the Great Orb Project. It seems that some players have been wielding 'fun' weapons in single-way PvP to increase their drop potential. We've changed this so that any players with 'fun' weapons no longer increase their potential. Ever tried to find a world to play on in the US and not known which would be suitable? Well, now we’ve added several of the states in which RuneScape is most popular to the world-select page. Even if your state isn't on the list, why not log in to one of the others? This change doesn't affect the world numbers available, and there’s nothing to stop you from playing on whichever world you choose. nl:Update:Magic Interface Features